Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold
by Gilraen Aclamense
Summary: Bella isn't the Bella that we know. Once left in NYC, she spent a year in a Bohemian Community. When Bella moves to an art school with the money her grandmother left her,and meets the Cullens, how will her life change?
1. Chapter 1

I tapped my foot anxiously on the floor of the plane

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 1- New School

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

I tapped my foot anxiously on the floor of the plane. We were making our descent into Seattle. I couldn't help the small grin that came onto my face. I couldn't wait to get to the new school. This was new for me but – in my defense – it _was_ an art school. I was going for my dancing. For all of my general clumsiness I could actually dance. Mind you, it was only ballet, jazz, tap, and similar that I could dance. I couldn't do any 'party' dance and my partner dancing was…well, let's not go there. Besides, if I wasn't dancing, I was likely to trip over my own two feet.

As the plain landed I was the first in coach to get out. That was another reason I didn't go to parties. The claustrophobia usually got to me.

I was in baggage claim with one of those convenient trolleys. My pair of suitcases were not hard to find. The lime and bright purple plaid stood out against the blacks and blues of the other passengers' baggage. Right as I was getting the second bag off of the conveyer belt I heard my name called. I saw my father, Charlie, waving to me enthusiastically. I grinned and headed toward him. He and my mother, Renee, had divorced when I was just an infant. She had remarried just the year before. Phil, my step-father, was a minor league baseball player. I had decided to move to Washington to allow her to move around with him.

I arrived in front of Charlie and hugged him, making us both blush. "Hi Ch-Dad." I greeted, catching my slip of the tongue. I never called my dad Charlie to his face. "How are you?"

"Can't complain, Bells." Charlie told me. I winced at the nickname from my younger years but he didn't notice. "Are you ready for school?"

I nodded but as I did the nerves set in. What if I wasn't good enough for this school?

The hour-long drive in Charlie's police cruiser was silent. I was thankful all my bags had fit in the car. I self-consciously wondered if I had over-packed. The school was half-an-hour out of inner-city Seattle and just over two hours from Charlie's house in Forks.

I gasped as we pulled into the campus. The pictures had done nothing to prepare me for this. There were ten total buildings scattered around a small park, a creek, some fountains, and I could even see a lake! It was so beautiful. Charlie followed the elegant signage to the smallest building. It was labeled 'administration'. We climbed out of the car and went through the doors into a small, warm reception area.

There was a blond receptionist at the desk. Her hair was twisted up into a ballerina bun and decorated with red ribbon. She wore a red silk blouse and had matching lip stick on. "Hello." She greeted pleasantly. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Charlie appeared to be slightly flustered so I stepped forward. "Um…hi, I'm Isabella Swan-"

"Of course!" The woman cut me off with a pleased grin. "You're the new dance student!" She paused and a guilty smile slid onto her face. "I watched your video, it was fantastic.

I blushed at the praise. "Um, thank you." I said uncomfortably.

"I'm Miss. Murray." The receptionist said as she searched through a file cabinet. She found what she was looking for and came back to me. It was a thick packet that she set on the desk. I picked it up as she spoke. "In that packet are your dorm, room, roommate bio, schedule, map, and list of extra-curricular activities." She told me. "Classes end in about fifteen minutes but your roommate has a pass so she will be waiting for you, Miss Cullen is quite excited about getting a roommate. Since today is Friday you have two days until classes. However, you may choose to take advantage of the fitness building and studios." She smiled. " I just need your father to sign you over to us and then you're set."

It appeared as though Charlie hadn't heard so I gave him a nudge. "What-oh!" He stepped forward and signed the paper.

I thanked Miss. Murray before Charlie led me out of the office. The dorm was not hard to find. Charlie pulled up next to a yellow Porsche and I sighed as we unloaded. Of course, this place would be full of snobbish rich people. Rich was something my family had never been. The only reason I was able to attend here for the next few years was because of the money my grandmother left me.

Together, Charlie and I went up to the dorm with my bags. We took an elevator to the fourth floor and down a hallway. I was startled as the door was thrown open just before I could knock. "You must be Isabella!" The girl squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"Just Bella." I requested around my laughter. The girl's joy was contagious.

The girl grabbed my had and I was startled by how freezing it was. She tugged me into the room and dropped my hand abruptly. "I'm Alice. That bed is yours." She told me pointing to the bed closest to the windows and mirror. I was momentarily startled by her beauty. Her features were delicate and perfectly symmetrical. Her pixy cut was spiked every which way and she had stunning golden eyes. I don't think that I've ever seen that color on a person.

Charlie and I put my bags onto my bed while Alice sat on hers. Charlie pulled me into a hug but released me quickly. "Remember, if you need anything, just go ahead and give me a call."

"I know Dad." I told him with an easy smile. "Thank you." He gave me a final hug before leaving the dorm room.

I flopped on my bed with a sigh as I heard Alice chuckle. We both sat their silently for a moment before I stood and opened my first suitcase.

"Want help?" Alice asked as she perched her head on her hand.

I hesitated before nodding. "If you want to." I said slowly. Alice jumped up and I was immediately jealous of her grace. She was clearly meant to be a dancer, I only wished I could walk that gracefully.

She looked over my shoulder into my suitcase and immediately stifled a giggle. I turned to look at her curiously. She continued to laugh quietly as she pointed at my shorts. They were my comfiest exercise pair. Mostly black but on the back the words 'Bite Me' were spelled out with tiny pink plastic gems. It wasn't hard to see that it was the phrase making her laugh so I opened the other bag and threw my book tote at her. Her laughter doubled and it took her a moment to calm herself. "I love you Bella!" She exclaimed as she continued laughing. "We are definitely going to be best friends."

I let Alice with my clothes suitcase while I went to the one with my school supplies. I pulled out my leotards and tights. I gasped softly, my favorite purple one was not in here. "Hey Alice, is there a dark purple, velvet leotard in there?"

"No, Are you missing one?" Alice said softly. I could here excitement building in her voice and decided that I didn't like it.

I sighed. "Yes." I told her. "That one was my favorite too."

I saw Alice carry my clothes into what I assumed was a small walk-in closet. I followed her and gasped. It was huge. On either side of the door, clothing racks stretched out and went halfway up the side walls where they were replaced by shelves and a few drawers. On the back wall there was a pair of gorgeous vanities. The wood stain in the room was very dark and matched the headboards of the beds. There were brass framed mirrors and an assortment of brushes and make-up laid out on both vanities.

I looked at Alice's side of the room and had to hold back a gasp. All sorts of designer clothes with tags I wouldn't even try to read. The space was nearly bursting. I looked back at Alice who was hanging my clothes on their hangers. I took the things that didn't need to be hung and put them onto shelves. My under things found their way into the drawers.

Just as we finished my stomach groaned, loudly. I realized that I hadn't eaten since the night before, I was too nervous this morning. Alice looked at the clock, having probably heard my stomach. "I'm sorry, Bella," She said. "I wasn't paying attention to the clock. Dinner started fifteen minutes ago."

Right as she finished speaking we heard a knock. Alice ran to the door and threw it open. I followed nervously and my eyes widened as I saw the boy there. He was huge! His muscles rippled on his arms up to where his t-shirt began. He had dark curling hair and the same color eyes as Alice. "Jasper sent me to see if you were coming to dinner." The teen announced with a booming voice. His eyes moved from Alice to me.

"Emmett, this is Bella." She told him. She turned to me with a grin. "Bella, this is my brother, Emmett."

"Hi." I said softly, taking a few steps forward.

Emmett's face split into a huge grin. "Good to meet you, Bella. I think you're right Alice."

Alice flicked her head as if she was flicking her hair over her shoulder but her short cut didn't allow it. "I'm always right, Emmett." I was confused, what was Alice right about?

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett scoffed, grabbing Alice's wrist. "Let's go." Alice beckoned for me to follow and I did. The cafeteria was the building right next to the dorm. There was a sign outside posted as 'Dining Hall.' Alice pulled out a plastic card and swiped it at the door before handing a similar one to me. I looked at the card. It read Swan, Isabella: Room 406. I followed Alice's lead and swiped my card as I entered. Emmett followed us and we went into the line.

Fully loaded trays were handed to each of us and Emmett led Alice and I into the seating. It was very elegant as cafeteria's went. Each of the table cloths were either silver or gold, the same color scheme as the dorm rooms. It was very mellow. There were lamps on each of the round tables that looked to seat nine or ten people. When I saw where Emmett was headed I had to contain another gasp. Every single person at the table was gorgeous. There was a blonde boy beside the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She looked like a super model and could've been the boy's twin. Alice sat beside the blonde boy and Emmett beside the super model girl. Alice gestured for me to sit by her and that's when I noticed him.

It was an Adonis sitting there, staring at me with an irritated expression. He had perfectly symmetrical features that were far more boyish than the other two teens at the table. He had the most gorgeous colored hair, it was bronze, the color you never saw unless you watched movies set at the turn of the century. His amber eyes seemed to pierce my soul, like he could read me. I felt blood fill my cheeks and his eyes suddenly darkened-was that even possible?

"Bella!" Alice wined, breaking me from my analysis of the boy. "Sit down!" She glared briefly at Edward as I sat down nervously. I pushed my food around my plate as Alice spoke. "So, Bella, I think I should introduce you to the rest of my family. This is Jasper, my boyfriend." The blond boy nodded to me but didn't say anything. "Next to Jasper is my sister, Rosalie, she's Jasper's twin and she's dating Emmett who you know." Again, Rosalie nodded without speaking to me. "And last, there beside you, is Edward."

I turned my head to the boy – to Edward – as he spoke to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said formally.

"Yeah." I said softly. "You too." My eyes focused on my plate as the other members at the table began to converse quietly. I had only eaten half of my spaghetti when I stood with my tray and addressed my Roommate. "Hey Alice, I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to go back up to the room."

"Oh!" Alice gasped. "Bella, do you want me to come with you?" She looked upset about something.

"No, it's ok Alice." I said. "I'll probably go right to bed anyways." I looked at the others at the table. "It was nice to meet you all." I said nervously.

**So, what do you all think, I'm really hoping this fic is received well, it's a take on the boarding school fic except with vampires instead of all human. I would really appreciate some reviews. Give me some events you'd like to see. Maybe a party or a study session or another love interest, I'll try to get your ideas worked in! **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 2- What is this feeling

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last Time**_

"_Hey Alice, I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to go back up to the room."_

"_Oh!" Alice gasped. "Bella, do you want me to come with you?" She looked upset about something._

"_No, it's ok Alice." I said. "I'll probably go right to bed anyways." I looked at the others at the table. "It was nice to meet you all." I said nervously. _

I sat on my bed flicking through my journal. I came to one of the many pages covered in tear stains. I looked at the date and slammed the journal shut. My body shook. This was why I tried so hard to keep that date out of my mind. I wanted to shred that part of my journal but always found that I couldn't. That was a part of me, not matter how much I hated that part.

My eyes snapped up to see _him _standing by the door. His blue eyes glittered dangerously as he approached the bed. "What are you doing here, Mike?" I demanded. "Get out of my room!"

I had stood from the bed as a smile came to Mike's face. He looked like a predator as he stalked toward me. I trembled when I realized that _I _was his prey. "Don't be like that, Bella." He breathed. Suddenly he was right there, whispering in my ear.

I screamed and tried to run but the wall was there and as I hit it I heard Mike's cold laugh. I slammed my hands over my ears, closing my eyes and kicking out. I felt his hand grab my leg and something hit the back of my head. I let out a scream. I wanted Alice to come back to the room, I wanted her to bring Emmett, he could surely stop Mike.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Snap out of it!" Mike's harsh voice changed smoothly to Alice's bell-like tone in a split second and my eyes flew open. My gaze met Alice's concerned golden eyes. "Oh my god! Bella, are you ok?" She asked me.

My eyes darted around fearfully. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward standing at our dorm door. "Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Who's Mike?" Alice asked me. Her eyes flashed to Jasper briefly before looking back to me.

"The guy who was in here!" I nearly yelled to her. I felt my mind start to cloud with a foreign calm and I slipped from consciousness.

My eyes opened slowly and I felt very confused. I didn't remember falling asleep. I turned to my side to see Edward sitting on Alice's bed. He watched me as I raised a hand and pressed it against my head. "What happened?" I asked him softly to break the silence.

Edward studied me for a few moments and I couldn't help but do the same, his perfect figures were so extraordinary. His eyes dazzled me like nothing else could. My eyes wandered past his face to study his tight black jacket. It contrasted with his ivory skin beautifully. I was so absorbed in my studying him that I started when he spoke.

"How much do you remember?" He asked me gently.

I thought very hard but I couldn't remember anything after dinner. "Well, I remember Alice introducing all of you." I told him. As I thought back on the introductions I realized how strange they were. Alice was Rosalie's and Emmett's sister so didn't that make the two of them siblings? Not to mention that if Jasper and Rosalie were twins then wasn't Jasper Alice's brother too?

Edward smiled, I had no doubt that he could see the confusion on my face. "You must be wondering why and how my siblings are dating." He said, but I was still stuck on his breath-taking smile. Unlike the rest of him, his grin was crooked and absolutely gorgeous, I could hardly stand it!

I blushed when I realized I hadn't responded and my eyes dropped to the soft duvet. "I don't want to be rude, it's really not my business."

"It's not a huge deal." Edward told me. "We're all adopted."

"Oh." I said, now I was really uncomfortable. It really wasn't polite to ask about things like that, I could have offended him.

"Don't feel bad." Edward said softly. "Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, are the best that we could ever ask for." He hesitated briefly before speaking again. "Carlisle is actually the uncle of Emmett, Alice, and I. Jasper and Rosalie are actually Esme's second cousins or something like that."

I couldn't respond. I felt awful that my out-of-control curiosity had made him explain the situation to me. There was silence for a few moments and then, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me.

"I think I'm ok." I allowed softly. "I just wish I could remember what happened."

Edward appeared to consider his words carefully before speaking. "We were all headed back to our dorm rooms about twenty minutes after you did. When Alice was getting off we could hear screaming coming from your room. We went running, it looked like a panic attack." He hesitated again. "You kept asking Alice where Mike was."

I froze at his name as I remembered. I felt my heart speed up as my breathing quickened. Mike had been in my room, Mike had attacked me. "Calm down, Bella." Edward said. My head snapped up and I felt my heart begin to relax, it was the first time he had said my name and I was shocked. He said my name so formally, with such old world elegance. "There was no one in here." He told me, "You were never in any danger."

Never in any danger? It took a while for that to sink into my brain. The terror and the pain had been so real. Though, it reality, it had been stupid. I left Mike back in Phoenix and he thought I was in Florida with Renee. His eyes studied me again but this time I could tell that he was wondering how much I could handle in one sitting. "Who is Mike."

I stiffened and once again heat flooded my cheeks. "No one." I said too quickly, but I knew Edward would wee through the lie. I couldn't lie to save my life.

Edward let out a quiet sigh which I was certain I wasn't supposed to hear. "Does someone know about him."

I nodded but once again the heat went straight to my face as I tried to lie. "You need to tell someone, Bella." He demanded his tone suddenly angry. He froze. "I'm sorry." He said stiffly. "I'm going to let Alice know that you've woken up."

As he stood and walked to the door, I wanted to call out to him. I wanted to beg him to stay because I couldn't be alone but I couldn't. I hardly knew the guy, I'm sure that he had a life and didn't have time for me.

Tears began to drip down my face and I threw myself onto my pillow with my face against the soft fabric. I didn't here Alice enter the room but I felt the strangely cold hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked me gently.

I shrugged but I was filled with something I couldn't understand. More than anything, I wanted Edward to come back in. I wanted him to come in and tell me that he didn't care who Mike was so long as I would never see him again. I just wanted Edward in here so badly. I knew that he must hate me though. The way he looked at me during dinner and the way he got angry showed that well enough. I shuddered.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Your family hates me." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I wanted to smack myself then. Fantastic, now Alice would surely me angry with me too.

Alice growled softly. "They don't hate you, silly Bella." She said, and I could hear her smile. "It's just been a long time before anyone got close to our family." She explained to me. "They're not really sure what to think of it."

I hadn't thought of it that way and I instantly felt bad which brought on a fresh round of tears. "Bella, was that really all?" She asked me gently. I sighed and shook my head. "Is it Edward?"

I groaned. "Can we not talk about this, Alice?" My request was muffled in the pillow but Alice got it.

"It can wait." She allowed. "Are you hungry?" She asked me. I sat up and rubbed my tears away as I nodded slowly. Alice stood and walked to the kitchenette and I followed. "Breakfast ended about an hour ago." She explained to me as she pulled a plastic container out of the fridge. She threw it in the microwave and we both sat at the table as it heated.

"So," I said, searching for easy conversation after my morning break down. "Where do you all live?"

"Well our current home is in a little town called Forks, you've probably never heard of it." Alice said to me.

My face split into a grin. "I know where it is!" I exclaimed, "That's where my father lives. I visit him in the summers."

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed. "So we'll be able to hang out on our breaks then." She let out a squeal. "Oh Bella it will be so much fun! We'll…" She was cut off by the microwave beeping.

She stood up and grabbed the dish along with plastic silverware and set it in front of me. "I could have got that." I told her, trying to keep my blush down I certainly didn't _need_ anyone to take care of me.

"It's no big thing." Alice told me, waving it off. I looked down at the meal and saw scrambled eggs with sausage. I ate silently while Alice chattered non-stop about what we were going to do today. It seemed to mostly hover around me seeing the campus and the dance studios that Alice absolutely _gushed_ about.

As I finished the food Alice quickly whisked the dish away and threw it in the trash can. "Go and get showered." She urged me. "We're going to head to the studio as soon as you're ready."

I sighed good-naturedly and entered the bathroom. Like everything else at this school it was huge and extravagant. There was both a walk in shower and tub with Jacuzzi jets. The whole room was painted crème with amber-colored glass tiles over top.

The hot shower felt great against my tense muscles. I sighed happily as I massaged my familiar strawberry scented shampoo into my scalp. Too soon, I realized I had no reason to waste more time so I stepped out of the shower and I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. On the bathroom door was my dark blue leotard and a pair of black jeans. I pulled them on and brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom. I went to the 'closet' and grinned at Alice who seemed couldn't decide on what to wear.

I sat at my vanity and grabbed my brush but Alice let out a squeal. "Bella, let me do your hair and makeup!" She begged.

I sighed but smiled and nodded. She squealed again and danced over to me. She pulled my hair into a ballerina bun before turning to my face. She kept it basic but it looked much nicer than it usually did. She put on a bit of blue shadow along with a tiny bit of black eyeliner with mascara. She put on a glitter-peach lip gloss and then I was done.

She grinned at her handy work as I thanked her profusely. "Are you ready to go and dance then?" She asked me as she finally decided on a black leotard with ¾ length sleeves. I nodded nervously and followed her out.

**Hey guys, I don't know who's all reading but I would really appreciate reviews, after all, I'm not sure where exactly this fic will go and I'd like some input. You probably won't get another chapter for another week unless I get some reviews, **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 3- What it means to dance

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last Time**_

"_Are you ready to go and dance then?" She asked me as she finally decided on a black leotard with ¾ length sleeves. I nodded nervously and followed her out._

Alice led me to the most fantastic studio I have ever seen. The floors were pale pine, dulled by constant use. The front and the back walls were mirrored and on the front mirror there was a brass ballet bar. The ceiling and side walls were painted gold. There was a small spot on the floor that was had soft silver carpet. Alice led me there and we put our bags down. I slipped my jeans off and pulled out my point shoes. As I laced them, I looked up to see Alice pulling on jazz flats. She grinned at me. "It doesn't matter what style I'm doing." She exclaimed. "I prefer my Jazzies." She chuckled quietly and I assumed it was a personal joke.

She stood and walked over to the stereo system and turned it on. It opened with some classy Mozart piece. I toed over to the bar and began to warm up. I shut my eyes as the music washed over me. I bent down and stretched my arms down to my toes, or as close as they would get. I stretched out my hamstrings before fully straightening. I bent my right knee so that my foot touched my left knee. I slowly kicked the leg up so that I stretched my thighs. I sighed, it felt truly wonderful. I was still so tense from the flight and days without dancing. I repeated this with my other leg. I continued to stretch out and as I was finishing the song changed. I gasped softly and grinned. It was _Clair de' Lune, _my favorite.

I moved away from the ballet bar and let the music rule my movements. I leapt and twirled and _danced. _Nothing could compare to the way I felt when I danced. I loved how I could give myself over to the music and just _move._ As I brought my left leg in a wide circle, I felt an icy-cold hand on my waist but it was far too large to be Alice's. I felt an incredibly pleasant electric current pass through me. I gasped and turned quickly, too quickly. I lost my balance in the point shoes and fell backwards. I felt the hand at my waist slip around and catch me at the small of my back. My heart began to race as I stared up into gorgeous amber eyes that glittered with amusement.

"May I have this dance?" The velvet voice asked me.

"I, um…" I couldn't come up with a response. I couldn't make my mouth work so that I could tell him that I _couldn't _dance. Edward didn't give me a chance to recover. He pulled me up and began to lead me in an effortless waltz.

After many moments of silence and surprisingly easy dancing Edward spoke to me. "I think, that I need to apologize to you." He said softly, his eyes were sad. "I was unnecessarily rude today and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh!" I gasped quietly as he twirled me around. "That's really not necessary, Edward." I was startled how easy this was. Edward could lead very well, it didn't feel any different from ballet with Edward leading me.

"Please, Bella." Edward begged softly. "Please let me make it up to you."

I stared up into his face and he _dazzled_ me. "I-ok, if um, if you really _want _to…"

Edward smiled and is face glowed. "I really do want to." He told me with a crooked smile.

As the song ended, Edward twirled me one last time and brought our hands to rest between us. My hands trembled. I loved the way that felt, Edward holding my hands between his. "So, you'll come to dinner tonight with me and my family, then?" He asked me.

I blushed at the invitation. "Yeah, if you want."

Edward gave me another crooked smile. He released my left hand and raised his to brush my cheek gently. I gasped softly as I felt the current travel through me again. I looked up at his amber eyes and saw the confusion there. He covered it with a grin before turning and walking out. "Alice will have you ready when we're ready to go." He told me as he left.

I stood frozen. What on earth had just happened?

Alice had me sitting at my vanity and was carefully curling my hair with quicker movements than I thought was possible. I was convinced that she was going to burn me. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop it, Bella." Alice snapped good-naturedly. "I'm not going to burn you with the curling iron!"

She was done very quickly and immediately set to doing my makeup. This time she was putting on blue shadow and a richer shade of gloss. I could tell she was enjoying herself immensely. She nodded at my makeup before throwing a blue one-shoulder top at me. The one sleeve was ¾ length and had silver edging that matched the edging on the neckline and shirt hem. She threw a black knee-length skirt at me before going to leave.

"These aren't mine, Alice!" I exclaimed.

Alice turned and smirked at me. "Sure they are, I went shopping when you took your nap." She told me as she shut the door.

"Alice, you can't just go buying me things!" I yelled to her through the door.

"My parents are loaded, Bella." She replied with a light laugh. "So yes I can!"

I sighed and pulled the clothes on. In the twenty-four hours that had passed since I met Alice, I had learned not to argue with her. It just didn't work. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. My careful curls were pinned half-up to show my face and the makeup showed my eyes perfectly. I left the 'closet' and nearly ran back in when I saw Edward there, _on my bed._

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. I saw the shock written on his features which changed quickly to joy. "You look fantastic!" He told me.

I blushed brighter than I ever had before. Edward Cullen, the boy who was nearly a Greek god, _Adonis himself_, had just complimented _my _looks! "Thanks." I whispered as he stood.

"I sent Alice with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Edward told me as he led me out the door. "I hope that you don't mind."

"No, that's ok." I said to him. I felt somewhat awkward. I wanted Edward to touch me again, to feel that electric current. I could never be so forward. An incredible, fascinating, talented, intelligent guy like him could never be interested in someone as plain as me.

He led me out to a silver Volvo and I gasped. How much money did their family have? A Volvo and a Porsche? Edward opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He walked around the front and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So where are we actually going?" I asked him quietly.

"To the country club." Edward told me. "Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle for the weekend and they wanted us to meet them there."

"Who are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked softly.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry." He said. "They're our parents."

I wanted to groan but I held it in. Great, that was top on my priorities, meeting the parents. I nearly screamed when I saw the speedometer. "OH my god, Edward, slow down, you're going to crash."

This time Edward laughed. "We'll be fine, Bella. I always drive like this, and I've _never_ crashed."

I clutched my seat and squeezed my eyes shut. In what seemed like no time at all, Edward's car slowed and I opened my eyes. We were pulling up a well-lit lane to a gorgeous stone building. It had to be the country club. Edward parked and climbed out. I sat stupefied for a moment before he opened my door. I grinned and stepped out.

Edward offered his arm to me and I hesitantly took it. I had been wishing for this contact after all. He led me through the front doors and I gasped. It was more like a club than a country club. There was dance music, it just wasn't as loud and the atmosphere was slightly classier and not as dark. This was just perfect, I couldn't dance!

I saw Edward's family, including his parents, sitting at a secluded table in the corner. Edward led me toward them and I could already feel the blush forming on my face. He held my chair out for me and he sat himself before addressing me. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme." He told me, indicating the adults at the table. They were equally as beautiful as their children. The father was blonde and his wife had gorgeous brown hair and a motherly heart-shaped face.

"Nice to meet you." I said softly, trying to resist the desire to look down at the table.

"Likewise." Carlisle said to me. "So Alice told me you're Chief Swan's daughter."

I blushed and nodded. "Yep, that's me." I said. There was talk at the table, mostly Carlisle and Esme asking their children about school, but there was also talk of the drama and other things. I noticed something though, in the time we spent sitting there, though I picked at my food through the evening, the Cullen's plates remained untouched. It was hard to see how I noticed though, because my thoughts were wrapped around the fact that Edward had not spoken to me or even _looked_ at me since he introduced me to his parents. It was hard to hide the fact that this bothered me but, realistically, there was no reason for it to bother me. I wasn't even sure that Edward and I could be considered friends.

The cha cha slide came on and both Alice and Rosalie squealed, jumping up from their seats. Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the dance floor. "Alice!' I protested as she succeeded in pulling me in her desired direction. "I can't dance!" I hissed to her.

She turned suddenly to stare at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know!" I exclaimed. "It's stupid, but I really can't dance like this!"

"Oh please Bella?" Alice begged me. "This one is really easy, I promise! All you have to do is listen to the music and do what it says." Her lovely amber eyes pleaded with me and I gave in.

She pulled me onto the dance floor and I listened.

By the end of the song I was laughing hysterically and enjoying myself immensely. I hardly noticed as the instructional dance changed smoothly into a rap song with a heavy beat. I was surprised at how much fun I was having with Alice and_ Rosalie _of all people. It seemed that she didn't hate me as much as I had thought. I didn't notice the space get darker as the bodies around me moved to the music.

It wasn't very long before I got too hot. Alice, Rosalie, and I headed off the dance floor and to the table. As I collapsed into my chair with a laugh, Edward looked at me briefly before standing up and leaving the table. I turned to watch him go. I couldn't believe it, he was really avoiding me.

"Excuse me." I said to the others at the table before I stood. I followed Edward to where he stood on the deck overlooking the darkened golf course. His back was to me, his hands tightly clenched the wooden railing. "Edward?" I spoke softly. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked. I hesitated as I watched him tense further. "It's just that, you invited me to meet your parents and spend time with your family and then, you _ignored _me the whole time!" I could feel myself getting choked up with his rejection.

"Bella." He whispered, just my name but it was agonized coming from his lips. "You can't possibly comprehend how hard it is for me to get close to some one, to get close to _you_. There are things in my life that I can not explain to you now or ever. I can't let you get hurt by me Bella. I'm so sorry."

I was shocked, he was talking like he was insane. What could this secret possibly be that he was so afraid of me knowing? "Edward." I whispered, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, finally turning to me. He raised his hand to my face as he had earlier in the day. "But we can't be together, it won't work."

What? Be together? "I never thought we were." I admitted. "You would be far too wonderful for me."

"That's absurd." Edward said to me. He sighed and his gaze flicked to his watch. "It's late, we need to get back to school."

I gasped. "How late?" I asked him.

"Its nearly two in the morning." Edward chuckled but then saw my panic. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me, his eyes flying wide open.

I tried to control my heart rate as I shook my head. "Its- its nothing!" I exclaimed. I knew there was nothing I could do to now, I should've had my AZT at 10 o'clock. I was hours late now, and nothing could fix that mistake.

"Tell me." Edward begged me.

I shook my head as tears threatened to overspill. I didn't want him to know about the disease that infected my blood. Then he probably wouldn't even talk to me.

"Ok, ok," Edward soothed. "Let's just go."

I nodded and he led me out.

**There you go guys, a new chapter and some new rules. If you want a chapter 1 of three things needs to happen. **

**my fic added to a C2**

**10 reviews for this chapter**

**5 story fav on this chapter**

**Those will be the ways for you to get a new chapter . Once one of these occurs I will update. Otherwise it will be as I can fit a chapter in my own time. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**On another note, I don't mean for this to offend anyone if they already have an inkling as to what disease Bella is suffering from. I also apologize if I don't get all the facts right…I'm going off dumb assumptions and movie references and what works for this story, I didn't really want to ask my uncle either, I think it would be to personal for him.**


	4. Chapter 4

An: before I start, there will be themes and characters from RENT in this chapter, it really doesn't matter if you've never seen it, they're slightly different

**An: before I start, there will be themes and characters from RENT in this chapter, it really doesn't matter if you've never seen it, they're slightly different**

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 4- What is going on?

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last Time:**_

"_How late?" I asked him._

"_Its nearly two in the morning." Edward chuckled but then saw my panic. "Bella, what's wrong?" _

"_Its- its nothing!" I exclaimed. _

"_Tell me." Edward begged._

_I shook my head as tears threatened to overspill. _

"_Ok, ok," Edward soothed. "Let's just go."_

_I nodded and he led me out._

The ride home was tense and silent. My mind buzzed in every direction, trying to find an answer. What could I possibly do? There was no way I was calling Renee, she would flip. I couldn't tell Charlie, he didn't know! So what did that leave me with? I racked my brain until I found the answer, I needed to call Angel. He would be able to tell me what to do. I sighed and tried to relax in to the front passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly. I could hear the caution in his voice.

"I will be." I tried to assure him even though I wasn't positive of that myself. "I just need to call a friend of mine back home."

"Is it a private call?" Edward asked me, his tone still soft and gentle.

I nodded at him, trying to keep the horror off of my features, and was startled when he handed his phone to me. "They record the calls in and out of the dorm rooms." He explained.

"Thank you." I whispered.

As Edward pulled into the first parking space I darted out of the car and into the dorms. I was shocked to find him right on my heels. We reached my door and I turned. "I just wanted to see you get inside safely." He told me.

I pushed the door open. "Goodnight." I whispered to him. "Thank you, again."

"Sleep well." Edward muttered. He reached up and touched my face again and I relived the pleasant electric sensation from the morning before. The contact was brief and he had soon turned to walk back to the elevator.

I slipped into the room and shut the door, locking it. I wanted to know when Alice got back. I ran to my bed as a whipped out Edward's cell-phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited. The phone was on the last ring when I tired voice answered.

"Angel?" I asked cautiously. "It's me, Bella, I'm sorry to wake you." I winced when I looked at the clock, it would be 4 am in Phoenix.

"That's ok, honey," Came Angel's now reassuring voice. "What's wrong?"

I could always trust Angel to be intuitive. "I was out at a country club, and I didn't realize how late it was and…Angel I'm nearly five hours late for my AZT now!" I could feel myself flying into a panic.

"Ok, Bella," Angel's voice was quiet and controlled. "You need to calm down, alright. You're going to be just fine." I gulped and nodded as he continued to speak. "Take the medicine now, ok?" he instructed.

He was silent as I walked to the bathroom and pulled out my cosmetic bag. I pulled out the pills and filled a glass with water. Once I had swallowed them, I picked up the phone again. "You done?" Angel asked me.

I nodded but when I realized he couldn't see me I answered. "Yes."

"Ok, you still…" Angel paused and I could hear quiet mumbling. "Collins, it's Bella." Collins must have woken up and I instantly felt horrible for not letting either of them get all of their sleep. "No, no…later Collins, alright?" Angel then spoke to me again. "Sorry, hun, Collins wanted to know who was on the phone. Now, are you still calm?"

"Kinda." I responded with a whisper. Hearing Angel's familiar voice had soothed me some.

"I'm going to help you out, alright?" He told me. "I'll get on Collins' computer and find you somewhere to get your blood work run." I heard a computer booting up. "This is going to take me a while, Bells," Angel said gently. "I want you to lay down and go to bed. I'll call back when it's morning there, is that ok?"

"Uh huh." I agreed softly. I felt bad about potentially overusing Edward's generosity with his phone but tried to brush it off.

"Good night, Bella." Angel whispered to me.

"Good night, Angel." I responded. "Thank you." I clicked the phone shut and set it on my night stand before falling into a restless sleep.

I woke up when I heard a door shutting. My eyes snapped open to lock with Alice's. The room was brightened and Alice looked slightly sheepish. "I hope you didn't stay up late for me last night." She said. "I stayed in Jasper and Emmet's room, sorry."

"No, that's alright." I assured her. I wrinkled my nose, the skin on my face was tight as if I had been crying in my sleep.

Alice seemed to notice the same thing. She approached me slowly. "Are you alright, Bella?" She asked me. "It wasn't something my brother said was it? I know that he can be-"

"No, Alice, it wasn't Edward." I cut her off. "I'm just a little homesick I suppose."

Alice smiled at me sympathetically when suddenly Edward's phone went off. I gasped and fumbled for it. Angel's number was flashing on the screen. I flipped the phone open. "Hey." I whispered. "Just a sec Angel." I made to leave the room but Alice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Private phone call." I explained with a blush.

Alice nodded. "I'll go, I need to get Rose up anyway." She said

"Thank you, Alice!" I exclaimed.

As she stepped out the door I put the phone back to my ear. "Ok, Angel, my roommate just left."

Angel sighed. "You need a confidante there, too, Bella." He told me. I didn't feel like having this lecture this morning

"I know, I know." I told him slowly. "Not yet though."

"Ok." Angel conceded. "Now, there's a red cross about a half hour drive away from your school. I'd like you to go today if you can. They also have a support group, they meet on Thursdays, though and that might not be doable for you."

"Ok, I'll get there today." I said with relief. "Thank you, Angel."

"Of course, Bella." Angel said. "Now, what about this school, do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Angel!" I gushed. "The dorms are so big, we have personal ballet bars. And the studios are so incredible! I just love it."

Angel chuckled. "I'm glad." He told me. "What about your roommate and friends?"

"Well my roommate's name is Alice Cullen and so far the only other people I've met are her siblings." I explained. "Their family is hard to explain, they're all adopted. Alice and Rosalie are the girls and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are the guys." I paused, unsure of how much I should tell him for the sake of my friends' privacy. "Alice and Jasper are dating and so are Emmett and Rosalie." I whispered, afraid of Alice hearing me talking about them.

"What about that Edward boy?" Angel jumped on the subject. He was very pushy with me getting with another guy after the tragedy with him. "Does he have a girl?"

"No," I responded quickly. "He's single."

"Well what are you waiting for girlfriend?" He asked me. "Make your jump!"

"Angel…no." I protested. "It's not like that with him. He's too…" What could I say to get Angel off my back on this? I knew that he didn't believe what Mike had told me but I did and I knew that Edward was far to good for a person like me. "He's not interested in me that way, he made that clear to me last night."

"Don't give up, Bella." Angel told me with a knowing voice. "You never know, he might just be the one."

I chuckled but didn't dare believe, I hardly thought of Edward that way. There couldn't be a 'the one' for me like there was for Angel and for Mimi. I lied every day in envy that they had found their other half, something I knew I would never have. "Ok, Angel, well…I should go."

"Alright, honey." I heard him hesitate. "You call me as soon as you get your results…you hear? Don't hesitate to call for anything else either."

"Ok, Angel," I whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime sister." He told me. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye." The phone clicked off and I pulled it away from my ear.

I once again utilized the bathroom to cleanse myself and prepare myself for the day. I dressed in my comfiest jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt before stepping out of the bathroom, my hair still dripping.

Alice was there, waiting for me or the bathroom. "Did you have plans today?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I needed to go into the city today, just to the outskirts, to run some errands."

"How do you think you're going to get there if you don't have a car?" Alice asked me with a little pout.

"I really have to go alone, Alice." I told her. "I was just going to call a cab."

"No, no, no!" Alice exclaimed. "Taking a cab is far too dangerous! You should at least take my Porsche…and Edward's phone." She added as an after thought

"Alice!" I yelped. "I couldn't possibly take your car and I've already used Edward's phone too much."

"Oh please, Bella." She begged me. "I will feel much, much, better if you do."

I faltered. I hated it when I was begged, I always felt so horrible. "Um..ok." I agreed, "I'll take your car and fill it back up before I get back."

"That's not necessary, Bella." Alice sighed, "But if it'll make you feel better then fine."

I grinned as Alice tossed me the keys. "Thanks." I said. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Ok." Alice said. "Don't forget the phone. Have fun."

I stepped out the door with a grimace, yeah my day was sure to be tons of fun. I was tense during my drive and I nearly panicked when I saw the Red Cross. I was so afraid, and I suddenly wished that Angel was here with me. I parked right in front and entered the brick building.

A dark-skinned woman with frizzy brown hair greeted me. "Is their something I can help you with dear?" She asked me kindly.

"I need blood work run." I said hesitantly. "I need to know my cell count."

The woman's eyes widened dramatically showing off their dark blue color. "Dear, I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

I sighed because no one ever believed that I was HIV+. "Look, I have HIV and I missed my medication last night." I explained. "I need to know my count."

The woman looked flustered. "Alright dear, just take a seat, there."

I sat and watched her pick up her phone. "Marie, I have a young lady here that needs blood work run for her cell count." There was a pause. "Yes, I'll have her fill out the form…ok, thanks."

She shuffled through her desk and pulled out a white paper. "I need you to fill out this sheet and then head right through that door for your blood work."

The blood draw had taken longer than I expected and left me quite hungry after all of the anxiety. I had gotten directions to a nearby Sonic and was on my way there. I found myself suddenly in a bare street. On both sides of me were boarded doors and windows and the sidewalks were empty of people. I turned to head towards where I had come from. I froze as I saw a trio of men heading my way.

I turned away and began to walk very quickly. I could hear them behind me. I took a random turn and saw another pair of scruffy looking men. "You lost, sugar?" The shorter one purred to me.

I jerked away from him and turned again, only to see the other men, I was cornered. I squeezed my eyes shut as I knew what was to come. But then I heard a screech of tires. My eyes shot open as I stared into the silver Volvo and into the pitch-black eyes that stared back out at me.

"Get in!" His furious voice hissed at me.

I didn't give it a second thought before diving into the safety of the car.

**An: so now we know what's up with Bella. Hope you guys don't mind the ** **RENT involved, it could remain minor or if some of you really love it, it could be a bigger issue**

**So last chapter I got two reviews so I would like three this time around if you want a chapter that day**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 5- What it is to tell the truth

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last Time**_

_Then I heard a screech of tires. My eyes shot open as I stared into the silver Volvo and into the pitch-black eyes that stared back out at me. _

_"Get in!" His furious voice hissed at me._

_I didn't give it a second thought before diving into the safety of the car._

My heart pounded in my chest and my breath was very labored. Tears of relief spilled down my face. My eyes slipped closed and I tried to keep the tears away.

"Bella." Edward hissed, his velvet tones were rough with an emotion I couldn't

identify.

My eyes snapped open and I looked over at him. His ivory hands gripped the

steering wheel so tightly I thought that his knuckles would pop. His eyes were trained forward but he didn't appear to be focused on the road. "Thank you." I whispered. My voice wavered and broke but the words came out.

"Distract me." Edward hissed again. I was shocked by his harsh tone.

"Wh-what?" I asked, unsure. I didn't know what he was asking me and I was

suddenly nervous.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward's voice was still a hiss. "I need you to just talk, about

anything!" At my silence he growled softly. "What's your favorite music?"

"Everything!" I automatically exclaimed as I felt my heart rate slow. "I guess that

I really like classical the best but anything is good for different things. Like, I love how graceful the melodies in classical music are. On the other side though, I like the beat in hip hop music. It's bouncy."

I saw the corner of Edward's mouth turn up. "Are you alright?" I asked him as a

smile came to my own face.

Edward's smile fell and he turned to look at me with an irritated look. "Are you

kidding, Bella?" He demanded.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked him, getting nervous. I didn't like it when men

got angry.

"I don't think you understand, Bella." Edward snapped. "Those men, anything

could have happened. It took all I had not to…" He stopped and the motor revved.

I looked over and screeched. "Edward, slow down!"

He turned to me quizzically and chuckled. "Relax, Bella, I always drive like this."

I gripped the seat tightly. "Where are we going?" I demanded of him.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Edward told me. "I hope you don't mind."

My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding?" I demanded. "That's totally

unnecessary, Edward."

"Actually, I happen to know that food is completely necessary." Edward

contradicted. "My father's a doctor and after traumatic experiences, people are supposed to take in sugars, in the way of food, to avoid shock." He spoke like he was reading from a book

"What are you, a doctor?" I asked him.

Edward chuckled quietly as if he was laughing at an inside joke. "One day, maybe." He told me with a cheeky grin.

He parked outside a small restaurant and was almost immediately outside my door. He opened it for me and I stepped out. He led me to the door and I looked up at the sine. Santino's was the name of the place. It must me Italian. I loved Italian food. We entered and the hostess smiled, clearly taking note of my gorgeous companion.

"Welcome to Santino's" She purred, staring straight at Edward and not giving me a second glance. "Table for…two?" She asked with a tone of disbelief. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew I was nothing compared to Edward but did she honestly have to broadcast it?

"Please." Edward responded to her coolly. His eyes never left my face. He clearly thought that I would still go into shock. Though, I did get some measure of pleasure, knowing that he didn't give the hostess a second look.

She led us to a table in the middle of the crowded restaurant. I moved to sit but was distracted as Edward held a bill out to her. "A little privacy would be appreciated." He said.

The waitress nodded and led us to a more secluded booth. We both took our seats this time. Edward thanked her as she set the menu's in front of us. I lifted mine as Edward watched me with caution written on his face.

"What were you doing in the city today?" He asked. His tone was carefully curious.

I froze and glued my eyes to the menu, not daring to look at him. I had never been a good liar. "You know." I muttered offhandedly. "I was just off running some errands."

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked me. "You can't have been shopping, you have no bags."

"Um…" I couldn't think. He was going to find out. I could feel the blood all leaving my face. Suddenly Edward stood.

"Can we get two cokes over here?" He called to a waitress.

It seemed like only an instant before there was a glass of coke in front of me. "Drink." Edward ordered.

I grabbed the coke and drank like crazy. I would do anything to buy myself some time. As soon as my glass was empty, Edward had pushed his in front of me. I vaguely noticed him waving the waitress over. She arrived quickly. "What can I get you?"

I didn't miss her tone and froze. Edward looked at me and my eyes flashed to the menu. "I'll take the spinach ravioli." I said quickly.

"And what would you like?" The waitress asked, leaning forward to show her cleavage.

Edward waved her off. "Nothing for me, Thank you." He responded. "I would appreciate a soda refill though."  
The disgruntled waitress took our glasses and stalked off. Edward and I were both silent as I waited for more soda. I shivered as the brainfreeze set in. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward finally asked

"Fine." I whispered. This time, when the waitress brought the sodas I sipped quietly. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

Edward stiffened. "I'm just not very hungry tonight, Bella." He whispered.

My food came quickly and I immediately went about eating. Edward watched me silently and once in a while I would look up at him and smile uncomfortably.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up at him with my head cocked to the side. "When?" I asked.

"Those men…" Edward's voice was pained and I understood.

"Oh." I whispered. I hesitated but if I kept this conversation, it was easier than the alternative. "Nothing really. There was nothing I could do."

"What about after?" Edward pushed me. "What about when I came, I couldn't understand the look on your face."

I hesitated, not wanting to admit this. "I…well, I felt…safe, Edward." I finally answered.

Edward's face blanked and I anxiously sipped my soda. "You. Felt. Safe?" He asked me, pronouncing each word slowly. He was silent but his face contorted painfully. "Oh, Bella, this is so wrong!" He exclaimed.

I looked down from my now empty plate. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

I wanted to yell no, I wasn't ready and I would never be ready to be parted from him. But I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He stood and I followed him from the restaurant.

As I climbed into the Volvo, he spoke again. "Where are you parked?" He asked me.

"In front of the Red Cross." I said quickly. I froze as I realized how much this could give away.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly. "I- please, why were you at the Red Cross?"

"I…Edward, you…can't." I couldn't form a coherent thought and I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I'mhivpositive!" I yelled into the car. My tears became sobs when Edward didn't respond.

My hands fumbled for the door but I was blinded by my tears. I was shocked when a pair of freezing cold hands grabbed mine. "Bella," He whispered. "Bella, stop it." He ordered gently.

I froze and turned to stare into his dark golden eyes. He took one of his hands off of mine and wiped away the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks. There was a torured look in his eyes but I could not doubt the sincerity of his words. "Bella, that doesn't matter. It will be ok, do you understand. You're going to be fine."

He carefully turned so that he was once more facing the road and pulled away from the curb. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Every so often my eyes would dart to where he held my hand in his. I couldn't believe it, he knew and hadn't outright pushed me away. He had soothed me and wiped my tears away while my last boyfriend had called me disgusting. I was lost in the fairy tale of it all. Maybe people weren't all as bad as my past classmates. Maybe, I could still be accepted in light of my…condition.

Tears once again dripped down my face. This time though, the tears were of happiness.

After a few silent minutes Edward spoke to me. "Bella. I want you to understand how utterly dangerous it is for you to be anywhere near me." He said. I looked at him strangely but I knew that he had more to say. "Nevertheless, I have never felt the way I do when I'm around you. I've only known you for a day…but Bella, I know, that I want to be with you forever. I guess what I'm asking is that…will you be my…girlfriend…in spite of the danger to yourself?"

I froze, was I hearing things? I had just told the most god-like boy that I was HIV+ and he asked me out! I just couldn't believe it. I was frozen for several seconds and Edward was too. He was so tense, waiting for my answer. "You really want me to…" I couldn't finish the phrase. It was hard to imagine that this Adonis wanted me of all people.

"Only if it would make you happy, Bella." He told me.

"Yes." I told him. "It would make me happy." I responded, even though I didn't deserve that happiness.

The rest of the ride home was jubilant and I itched with the desire to call Angel. As we pulled into the school I yelped. "Edward we left Alice's Porsche!" I yelled.

Edward chuckled. "It'll be fine, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"I'm positive." Edward said with a grin. "And I also want you to keep a hold of my phone until we can get to the mall to pick one up for you."

"You really don't need to…"

"Bella, it will make me feel better to know that I can get a hold of you with just a tough of the button." Edward said cutting me off.

I sighed. "Fine." I said. "But I can pay for it, end of story." I wasn't sure how I would accomplish this but I was sure that I'd figure something.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ok." It sounded like he was humoring me.

We pulled up to the dorm and went inside and he stopped me at mine and Alice's door. He smiled and raised a hand to my cheek before giving me his full crooked smile and sauntering away.

I slipped into the room with a sigh and ran to my bed and threw myself on it, before I saw Alice. I blushed at her knowing smile. "How was your day, Bella?" She asked me.

"Great!" I squealed uncharacteristically. "Your brother asked me out!"

Alice squealed too and threw her arms around me. I was reminded of Edward's cold hand in the car, just like his sister's. She sat by me on the bed with her legs crossed. "So." She drawled. "Spill, I want all of the details.

**Hope that you all enjoyed this. Bella has cued Eddie in on her secret but she still doesn't know his…. So last time I got my three reviews, this time I'm aiming for four…come on, it's not that many. I'll send a sneak peak of the first chapter to the first four reviewers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 6-First Day of school

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last Time**_

"_Your brother asked me out!"_

_Alice squealed too and threw her arms around me. I was reminded of Edward's cold hand in the car, just like his sister's. She sat by me on the bed with her legs crossed. "So." She drawled. "Spill, I want all of the details._

I felt the smile slip off of my face but I struggled to keep it there. I just had to concentrate. Edward had not turned me away and I already felt like I trusted Alice. I felt in my gut that she wouldn't turn me away either. I smiled at her nervously. "I think I need to tell you something, Alice." I admitted slowly.

Alice nodded calmly and sat down by me on the bed. "Go ahead, Bella." She said.

"Well, this morning, when you came in, you noticed me crying." I began anxiously. "If we're going to live together for the next to years than, I think you need to know why." I felt myself hesitate. "Alice, I'm HIV+." I began. I saw Alice's eyes widen but she was silent so that I could continue. "Last night, I had forgotten to take my AZT. I'm never that careless. I panicked and called to a friend back in Phoenix. He calmed me down and I went back to sleep. This morning he called and sent me to a Red Cross in the city. That's where I went today. I needed to get blood work run to make sure that it hadn't developed."

I looked away from Alice. It was a reflex. Mike had told me time and time again that everyone would think that I was disgusting. I mentally slapped myself, I couldn't afford to think of him. In my three days here I'd had a break down twice. I wasn't going to try for three. I was shocked when Alice's ice-cold stone arms wrapped around me. It was a surprise and I looked up at her.

"It'll be ok, Bella." She told me. "Remember, we told you that Carlisle's a doctor. He can get you the medicine you need and we can make sure you get tested regularly."

That made me break down. I threw my arms around Alice and sobbed. No one had ever been so kind to me as this girl had been the last few days. "Thank you so much, Alice!" I exclaimed. "You're the best friend I could ask for."

"Aw!" Alice squealed. "Does that mean you'll let me take you shopping?"

"You've already done too much, Alice." I insisted. "But I'll go with you If it'll make you happy."

"Thank you Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She looked at the clock. "We should go to bed early. "We have school tomorrow!"

I groaned. School, great. I nodded though and curled up on my bed. I sighed and sat back up. "I guess I should get changed then." I said.

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed. We both went into the closet and I quickly slipped into sweatpants and a holey t-shirt. As I did this, Alice pulled on a blue satin cami and matching boy shorts trimmed with crème lace. I turned red as my confidence lowered a few notches. Maybe I would get some nice pajamas. I went over to my bed and sat down, grabbing Edward's phone off of my bed-side stand. I dialed in Angel's number as I stood back up and walked to the bathroom counter.

"Hello, hello, Bella." Angel's cheerful voice responded. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uhuh!" I exclaimed quietly. "Edward met me in Seattle and took me out to dinner!"

"Oh, honey, congratulations!" Angel exclaimed. There was lots of muttering and a pause. "Ok, Bells, I'm gunna put you on speaker phone, we're all at Mario's."

I nearly groaned at the sound of my favorite pizza joint. "Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Hey Bella!" Came a loud chorus. "How's the new school?" Roger's voice stood out to me.

"It's so amazing guys!" I cheered. "Everything is so incredible. Oh, Mimi, you should see the dance studios!" I gushed.

"You'll have to send tons of pictures!" Mimi exclaimed. "Of you and your friends too! Angel told us about your roommate."

"Alice?" I asked. "Yeah, she's great, really accomidating. The room is huge too."

"So, you got yourself a man, yet?" Maureen asked, I could tell that her tone was teasing and I smiled.

"Well, and this is a surprise for Angel, too…yes!" I screeched into the phone. I heard cheers erupt and I knew that they were all ecstatic for me. They thought I wouldn't date again after Mike. A frown came to my face but I shook it away.

"You go girl!" Angel exclaimed. "We are all so happy for you!"

"So have I missed anything new and exciting?" I asked. I missed my family more than they could possibly know. I knew that I would have to stay busy so that I didn't think about it too much.

"Well you did miss the best protest ever!" Maureen gloated.

"Sorry, Maureen," I said. "You know how much I wanted to be there! You got footage though, right Mark?" I asked.

"Of course." Came Mark's clear voice.

Suddenly there was silence on the other end. "Guys, guys?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!" Came Roger's irate tone.

"Oh it can hardly be my fault." I knew that voice. It was Benny, the landlord and Mike's uncle.

"Do you have to ruin every good moment, Benny?" I demanded.

"Bella?" I recognized that voice and froze. It was rough and husky and made my insides turn to jelly with fear. I felt my heart-rate speed up.

"I'm gunna go, Angel. Bye!" I exclaimed as I slammed the phone shut. My whole boddy trembled as I slid down onto the floor.

Alice burst her way into the bathroom and saw me there. "Bella are you ok?" She asked me desperately. Could I really look that awful that she was panicking. There was a strange ripping noise in the background and I started struggling to breathe. It suddenly occurred to me that the ripping noise was my rough breathing, I was having a panic attack again and I couldn't seem to get control.

Alice stood and darted from the room but she looked to be going way to fast. I was horrified, I was alone now. Alice had abandoned me, just like he said everyone would. It became harder and harder to breathe.

Black spots dotted my vision when suddenly Edward was there. I saw his face. His terrified amber eyes bored into mine. His icy cold hands were on either side of my face. "Bella, I need you to listen to me and breathe, ok. Hold as I count." He paused but I couldn't speak to tell him I heard. "Ok, 1…2…3…in, 1…2…3…out." I concentrated on his voice as he brought me down from my panic.

As my breathing reached a normal rate I slumped against the wall and my eyes began to slip closed. "Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me. I felt his arms go under me and lift me into the air. I nodded into his chest and he lowered me into my bed.

He tried to release me but I was having none of that. "Don't go." I whimpered.

He hesitated but proceeded to get me situated under the covers while he rested on the top. "Sleep, Bella." He whispered. "you're safe here."

With that my eyes drifted shut.

I was woken by Alice's high-pitched squeal. I jerked up but was held in place by cold-hard arm. I gasped and looked straight into soft honey eyes, Edward's eyes. I remembered last night and groaned. He must have spent all night with me. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked me gently as he sat up.

"Yeah," I said. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up for school!" Alice squealed. "Oh, Bella, you are going to just love it!" I groaned again but rolled out of bed. "Out, Edward." She ordered.

Edward chuckled and headed out. "I'll see you guys at breakfast." He said as he showed himself out.

I sighed quietly and went into the bathroom. My shower was refreshing and when I stepped out I saw that Alice had set out clothes for me. There were black pin-striped slacks and a creamy white blouse. My eyes widened. "Alice!" I yelled. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm not letting you out of that bathroom until you wear what I picked out!" Alice responded.

"Alice, I can't even read the tags on these!" I snapped. "I refuse to let you give these to me."  
There was a brief silence and then I heard a quiet sniffle.

"Please, Bella?" Came Alice's whimper.

I instantly felt awful. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. She had been so nice to me. "Don't cry, Alice," I begged her. "I'll where them!"

"Oh thank you Bella!" The pixie shrieked.

When I left the bathroom Alice insisted on doing my hair and makeup. I agreed without a fuss since I knew she would win anyways. As we got ready to head out the door, I grabbed my bag of athletic clothes which Alice had packed for me. She showed me out of the and we walked toward the cluster of restaurants. Alice quickly skipped to the Dunkin Donuts and led me to a table that sat all of her siblings. She sat down while I went and got a pumpkin muffin.

"Isn't anyone else going to eat?" I asked as I sat down.

"We ate already." Edward said smoothly, sending his smile my way.

I blushed but turned to Alice with a raised eyesbrow. "I have gymnastics first period." She explained. "I'll get sick if I eat now."

"Oh no!" I groaned. "I left my schedule in the dorm!" I stood to run and get it but Alice grabbed my wrist and I was once again struck by the unnatural cold.

"I got it." She said with a giggle, handing me the paper.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Thanks." I looked down and groaned again. "I have biology first period." I said.

Edward grinned widly. "With Mrs. Hanna?" He asked me.

I immediately understood where he was going and got excited. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

Edward smirked. "We have that class together; will allow me to accompany you then?"

I nodded, "That would be nice." I told him.

He lead me through the campus to the plainest brick building. "This is the academic building." Edward explained to me as we headed up the stairs. "All of the English and History rooms are on the 1st floor while all of the science and math rooms are up here. And our biology class room is right here." He held the door open for me and we entered. We were the first students in the room and the teacher looked up at our entrance. "I have the new student with me, Mrs. Hanna." Edward said smoothly.

"Ah, yes" The teacher hummed. "Isabella, correct?"

"Bella, actually." I corrected her softly.

"Bella it is then." She said warmly. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. She looked to be in her mid-forties. "Well, you can sit with Edward since he is in need of a partner still."

Edward and I went and sat down as the other students began to flood in. "What do you have next?" He asked me softly.

I pulled out my schedule. "Trig," I muttered. "Just fantastic."

"It's ok." Edward assured me. "All of our gen ed. Classes are only a half hour long. It goes by quickly."

I grinned at him and turned to my schedule again. "It looks like all my gen ed's. are right in a row." It'll be good to get it over with I guess."

Edward gave me his crooked grin again. "That's the spirit, Bella." He said. "It looks like we'll have English together but I'm in calculus so our math and history classes are reversed." He said. "Just wait in those classes for me, I'll come and show you to the next one."

People seemed to leave me alone while Edward was there and Mrs. Hanna didn't make a big deal out of my arrival. As we arrived at my next class he lightly brushed my face with his finger tips before walking off while reminding me to wait for him there.

That's when the chaos started.

An…sorry this update took so long. oops. So I'll promise to get the next chap up extra super early (like say tomorow) if I get six reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 7-First Day of school cont.

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last time**_

_People seemed to leave me alone while Edward was there and Mrs. Hanna didn't make a big deal out of my arrival. As we arrived at my next class he lightly brushed my face with his finger tips before walking off while reminding me to wait for him there. _

_That's when the chaos started. _

I was already missing Edward as he walked away but he wasn't even to his class when I was bombarded. "So you're the new girl, huh?" I turned to a girl with bright red curly hair. Her bright blue eyes burned maliciously at me as she snapped her gum loudly. She had on a wealth of eyeliner on her eyes and shiny gloss on her lips. Her top was way low cut and her skirt could not be legal. "Just so you know, new girl," She slurred the term. "I rule this school and you had better not forget it."

"I have a name y'know." I snapped. I was used to fighting back when people looked down on me. "It's Bella, easy enough for you?" I asked coldly. I didn't give her a chance to respond as I brushed past her. People were staring up at me with shocked and awed expressions and I blushed.

"I'm the new student, Bella Swan." I said to the teacher, handing her my slip that had to be signed.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you Bella." The man said. "I'm Mr. Hagan. Hm...you can sit in the front here next to Dylan." I turned to see an average boy with straight brown hair and green eyes.

I smiled uncomfortably as I sat down. "Hey." The guy said, throwing a wink my way. I blushed bright red and looked away. "So, I saw you with the Cullen's at dinner yesterday. You know'em?"

"Alice is my roommate." I said, trying to be pleasant.

"Cool." The guy said. "So, do you want me to help you find your next class?"

"That's ok." I said quickly. "Edward is coming to show me where it is."

"Oh," the boy said, sounding disappointed. "Ok, then."

I spared him another smile before Mr. Hagan began to speak. "Now, class, we've got a new student." I groaned quietly. I did not want there to be a big deal over my arrival. "Her name is Bella Swan, Bella do you want to introduce yourself? Just tell the class where you are from and what you're here for."

I wanted to yell that I didn't want to introduce myself but I didn't want a scene. "Hi, so…yeah, I'm Bella. My mom lives in Phoenix, Arizona but my dad lives a few hours away in Forks." I hesitated. "I'm, um, here for dance." I said quickly.

I saw the red-headed girl's eyes flash with furry and I quickly sat back down. That was all the hubbub that Mr. Hagan made before we moved on to the lesson. When there was five minutes left to class Edward entered with a soft knock.

"Hi, Mr. Hagan." He greeted politely. "I'm here to show Bella to her next class."

"Ok." Mr. Hagan responded. "Have a good day, Bella."

"Thank you." I said quickly before I darted to the door. Edward smiled at me and took my books. There was something behind his smile though, he looked angry. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. When he didn't respond I got anxious. "Please tell me." I whispered, laying a hand on his arm.

His muscles tensed but he spoke. "I don't like the way Dylan was looking at you." Edward admitted.

I laughed. "Edward Cullen, are you jealous." I asked him teasingly.

Edward's dark honey eyes looked into mine. They smoldered. "Yes." He hissed out.

The sound got me and suddenly my heart rate was flying. "Here we are." Edward whispered.

"Huh?" I asked him stupidly.

He laughed. "We're at your history class." He responded. "I have to go to Calculus now."

"Ok." I responded softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly, reaching up to brush my cheek with his finger tips.

I nodded and bit my lip, not trusting myself to speak. What was wrong with me? I had lived my life without Edward before, why couldn't I go a half hour without him now? "I'll see you in a half hour." He assured me. "But I don't want to leave you knowing you're upset."

"It's stupid, Edward." I muttered. "Don't worry about it, ok?"

Edward sighed. "Alright." He said. "I'll see you in a half hour." He repeated.

I nodded and went into the history class. Dylan turned out to be in that one too. I sighed. The teacher, Mrs. Dilley, made a big deal out of my arrival and insisted that we not do work that day. She left the classroom and returned with food.

She had to be joking. I felt my face flush, I did not want there to be a party! Everyone crowded around me, asking me all sorts of questions. I could feel my breath getting shallow and my heart rate increasing. Not here! I ran to Mrs. Dilley's desk. "Can I go to the lav?" I asked quickly.

"Sure," She said, writing a pass. "Just turn left out the door, you'll see it."

I didn't take the time to thank her as she handed me the pass. I walked quickly to the door and bolted for the bathroom. A pair of tiny ice-cold arms grabbed me as I entered. "Are you ok, Bella?" Came Alice's light voice.

I stumbled back against the wall and closed my eyes with a nod. I struggled to gain control of my breathing. Alice held my hand silently the whole time. When I was in control, I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry." I breathed.

"What happened?" Alice asked me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Mrs. Dilley decided to throw a party, there were too many people I guess." I said, trying to sound careless.

"Oh, well, do you want to wait here another five minutes?" She asked. "There's only ten minutes left to class."

"Just give me another minute." I said softly, leaning my head back on the wall. "Edward will be there soon to get me anyways."

After another moment, Alice walked me back to the door. "So, Edward probably hasn't told you yet but we're going into the city after class today."

"Yeah, sorry about leaving your car there." I said nervously.

"It's not a big deal, Bella." Alice said. "There's some stuff we need to pick up anyways."

"Ok." I agreed. "Thanks Alice." I darted into the classroom.

It was only another two or three minutes before Edward was there to pick me up. I saw the concern in his eyes and as soon as we were in the hall he had both hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked urgently. "Alice told me what happened."

I sighed. "I'm really fine Edward." I insisted. "I just got a little claustrophobic, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as he guided me out of the building.

"I'm positive." I stressed.

"Well, we're here anyways." Edward said. We walked into the English classroom and sat down. Big surprise, Dylan was in this class too.

He convinced Mrs. Rooney-George that we should have a party this period too. Edward nearly snarled at the kid. This time though, most of the kids left me alone. What was it about the Cullen's that had everyone thinking they were unapproachable? I wasn't complaining though.

"So what's actually going on in this class?" I asked Edward softly.

"We'll be starting to read the crucible soon." He told me.

"I love that book!" I exclaimed.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I defended. "There's lots of drama."

Edward chuckled. "So, what other books do you like."

"The classics." I began. "You know, Shakespeare, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice…that sort of thing."

"Isn't that a little bit heavy for high school?" Edward asked me.

"Well what do you read then Mr. Smarty-pants?" I teased.

"Mostly the same but." His voice changed to a whisper. "Most of our classmates don't even know how to read." He joked.

I laughed.

"Well." He said, standing. "It's time to go."

Edward pulled me up and waved to our teacher. We left the room and the gen. ed. Building.

"How do you know where I'm supposed to go?" I asked him.

Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and flashed it to me. My schedule. "How'd you get that?" I demanded as a smile crept onto my face.

"I'll never tell." Edward smirked. "This is your last class today. The lead dance coordinator has to do your placement. Then you're done for the day!"

"Oh," I said slowly. "How long is that supposed to take?"

"When Alice did it, it took two hours." Edward told me. I nearly groaned. "I'll be right back here to pick you up right before lunch, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I agreed nervously.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't be good enough for this, Edward."

"Silly Bella." Edward whispered. "You're just perfect."

I blushed but Edward didn't stop. "You'll do wonderfully, Bella, I promise."

He bent down and hesitantly brushed his lips against my forehead. "I'll see you in two hours." He promised.

Just as he turned to walk away the door opened. "You must be, Isabella." Came a pleasantly high female voice. I turned to see a woman with wavy blond hair pulled into a pony tail and crystal blue eyes. "I'm Rachel, the dance coordinator here." She held out her hand and I shook it. "So if you just want to follow me we'll get your placement started."

She led me straight to a fancy dressing room. "You'll share this dressing room with Alice Cullen." She explained. "These rooms must be kept clean. Go ahead and get changed into a plain leotard, no skirts today."

"What about shoes?" I asked nervously.

"Hm." Rachel thought. "Go ahead and start in your ballet flats but have your point shoes, jazz flats, and taps with you."

"Ok." I nodded. She left me to change. I slipped into my solid black leotard over black tights. Thank you, Alice. I pulled on my standard white ballet flats and grabbed my other shoes before leaving the dressing room.

I walked down the hallway and onto a deep stage. Rachel was standing there with a patient smile. "Ok, Bella, you can go ahead and get stretched." She said. She flicked on a stereo and I smiled. Clair De Lune came on. I was very meticulous as I stretched every muscle and warmed up my body. I loved this song. I could only recall dancing with Edward to this song. This was a good way to start my placement.

I was given a full twenty minutes to prepare before Rachel cut the music. "Alright," She said with a grin. "It's time to get serious with your placement."

She tapped her pen on the stage floor. "Ok…do you know Swan Lake?" She asked. I nodded. "Fabulous. I think I've seen enough straight ballet just from your warm-up. So why don't you put on your point shoes and I'd like to see the fifth movement."

I nodded and swiftly kicked off my ballet flats. It did, however, take a considerable bit longer to get my points laced on. The fifth movement was the first dance I memorized long-term. It came easy to me. I assumed that I was very lucky. When I had on my shoes I moved to center stage and froze in a plié.

Rachel hit the play button and I straightened, going through the familiar motions. I had to do the movement four times. The first time was at regular tempo, the second was half that speed. The third tempo was double time and the final time was at the regular tempo once again. I was already feeling quite tired when I was asked to change into my taps.

I did so without complaint. "Now…hm…you know what, Bella? You're doing great. Just show me anything." Rachel directed with a pleasant smile.

I was more than happy to oblige. I wanted to show her my routine from the last recital anyways. It was basic moves but demanded perfect control. Step-ball-change, step-ball-change, sashay, sashay, and turn. Stomp right, stomp left, slide and touch, slide and touch. The entire routine lasted five minutes and Rachel looked ecstatic. She ran back to a prop room and came out with a weird pair of dance shoes.

Her eyes danced with joy as she thrust them into my hands. "Try these on." She said her voice trembling with excitement. I followed her direction.

The shoes were odd. The had the taps but the rest of the shoe appeared to be leather and elastic cloth. It laced around my foot and I stood up. I loved how they felt. "Now do that routine again, be careful to keep your body extra still."

I nodded and complied and Rachel applauded with a squeal. "Bella," She asked. "How do you feel about Irish step dance?"

I am so so sorry this took so long, thank sports7 for reminding me...but you do get two chapters today


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 8- Adiction

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_**Last time**_

_"Bella," She asked. "How do you feel about Irish step dance?"_

I nearly ran out of the dance studio. I was so excited. There was a whole new dance style for me to learn. Edward was waiting there for me. "How'd it go?" He asked with a coy smile.

I flew into his arms but he immediately froze and pushed me away. I stood there for a moment as hurt and rejection washed through me. It had finally come, he had realized how disgusting I was. He realized that he didn't want the burden of dealing with me. I did the only reasonable thing. I turned and ran.

My previous euphoria was gone. Now all I could think on was Edward's rejection. I ran faster than I'd ran in my life. I ran straight to the dorm and threw the lock. I didn't want to be interrupted. I collapsed in the bathroom with tears running down my face.

I shoved through my bathroom bag until I found it. My syringe and a few vials of heroin. Tears rolled down my face as I filled the syringe. After everything that I had used this for, I had never felt as needy as I did now. Never had I felt so devastated, even after Mike. I rolled my sleaves and shoved the needle under the skin of my forearm. A soft whimper escaped me and I nearly threw up as the first wave hit me.

The world spun around me and I fell onto the floor. I heard the woosh of air from somewhere. It sounded like someone was having a panic attack. They couldn't breathe enough. I heard a loud buzzing in my ear and I flailed around to stop the source. It was a small device and I hit it a few times before the noise stopped. But it was replaced by a new noise.

"Bella, honey, where are you?" Came a strange trill. I nearly recognized it.

"Ahel." I responded with a mumble. I wanted to be free from thought but now the voice had me thinking.

"Bella, Bella!" The voice yelled. I groaned, it hurt. "Oh no, Bella, please tell me you didn't. I thought you de-toxed."

"Lighten up." I giggled deftly.

"Bella where are you?" The now angry voice demanded.

Tears were suddenly flowing ten times as fast. "Don't be mad at me-don't be mad." I begged.

"Bella, honey….shh, you're going to be ok. Just tell me where you are." Angel…I finally recognized the voice.

"I'm sorry," I blubbered, unable to get enough control to sit up. "I's hard- Angel."

"I know, baby, I know." Angel comforted gently. "Now where are you?"

"Dorm bathroom." I got out. My head spun more and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Ang… I don't feel so…" I couldn't finish, the darkness claimed me.

"_Bella!"_

"_Oh my god."  
"Edward, what have you done?"  
"Bella, Bella, please wake up!"_

"_You're ok, girlfriend...you're ok"_

"_She may not come out of it."_

"_Overdose"_

It was a steady beeping that woke me. My hearing was the first thing to come back. There was beeping and soft voices. "Should be any minute now."

Then I was aware of the too-firm mattress beneath me and the scratchy sheets. "Can you hear me, Bella?" Came a familiar voice. "It's alright, baby, you're ok, just open your eyes."

I followed the command and looked into a comforting pair of dark eyes. "Angel." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered. "Hold on baby, I've gotta call a nurse down, ok?"

He walked into the hall. "Can, we get someone down here?"

Angel re-entered to the sound of running footsteps. "They didn't expect you to wake up so soon, Baby." He whispered, smoothing my hair down.

A familiar blonde doctor entered the room. "I need a moment with the patient." Dr. Cullen said.

Angel looked at me to make the decision but I grabbed his hand tightly and shook my head. "Please, let her stay, Dr. Cullen." I begged.

He hesitated but nodded. He pulled my chart and started writing stuff down. Tears ran down my face as Angel continued to smooth my hair away from my face. "You're ok now, don't worry." He soothed.

"Alright, Bella." Dr. Cullen began. "You've been in a drug-induced coma for a little less than a week."

I gasped and let out a quiet shriek. Angel's arms were immediately wrapped around me. "Shh, shh, Bella, hush, it's ok baby, just calm down." He hushed me gently. My breathing was coming in short ragged gasps

"Do you mind!" Angel snapped. "You don't need to be so blunt, you'll only upset her!" Angel went back to comforting me. A week….what could have happened in that time?  
"I'm sorry, Bella." Dr. Cullen amended. "I suppose I was just shocked at your waking up at all." He hesitated. "All reason said you should have died."

I choked out a sob. He didn't realize how true that was. Angel understood immediately. "You're just upsetting her!" He snapped, "Please, can I just have some alone time with her first?"

"That may be prudent." Dr. Cullen admitted. "Call me when you're ready." He left Angel and I alone.

Angel was silent for a moment. "Why'd you do it, Bella?" He asked gently, his tone non-accusatory.

I trembled. "I just, I thought Edward would be different…" I whispered. "I thought I would finally have a chance but he turned me away. I couldn't deal with it Angel, I'm sorry."

Angel wiped away my tears. "It's alright, honey." He said. "Don't worry about it now. Just know that I helped go through your bags, everything else got thrown out." He stroaked my hair and I took in his appearance. Her makeup was very sloppy and her wig was slightly crooked. For once, her originality didn't shine through and she wore just jeans and a t-shirt.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About three days." Angel said. "Everyone back home is worried, they'll be calling soon." He paused. "You know, Bella, I think you misinterpreted Edward. He's hardly left this room since you got here. His dad finally made him go to school today."

My heart raced. Edward had been here. He had stayed by my side as I struggled for life. "I want him here." I told angel.

I knew she was surprised. I very rarely demanded anything but I needed Edward by my side. "Ok, honey." Angel soothed. "I'll see what I can do." She patted my hand and walked out of the door.

I flexed my tense fingers. The wires running into my hands were freaking me out. After about ten minutes, Angel and Dr. Cullen entered. "I just called the school and Edward is on his way." The blonde man told me.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. "Thank you." I said.

"It's no trouble, Bella." Carlisle said, disconnecting the annoying breathing tubes. "In fact, he even said that you wouldn't like it if I made him leave. Though I didn't expect you to wake up." He smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Just say that you'll stop, Bella." Angel ordered.

"I'll try." I allowed. And I meant it but I didn't know if I could make it through the withdrawal.

"You'll stop Bella." Angel stated. "Everyone here will see to it even if I can't." She looked to Doctor Cullen for affirmation and he nodded sternly.

I looked down and nodded hesitantly. "Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked. I nodded again. "I'll go pick something up then." He said.

Carlisle left the room and I turned to Angel. "How upset is Roger?" I asked hesitantly.

Angel looked hesitant too. "It depends on the day." She admitted to me. "He can't seem to decide weather he's furious or sick with worry.

I groaned. "Maybe I should…" I was cut off by Angel's cellphone ringing.

She looked at the screen. "Mimi." She whispered to me, holding the phone out to me.

I flipped it open and put it to my ear. Immediately Mimi started talking. "Angel, how's Bella?" She asked urgently.

"Um…Mimi…" I started softly.

A small gasp came through the phone. "Bella?" She whispered. "Guys it's Bella!" I heard Mimi call.

"Mimi no!" I begged even though I knew it was to late. "Roger's going to be so angry."

I heard my name yelled by at least five people on the other end. "I'm going to put you on speakerphone, Bella." Mimi said.

There was immediately a rush of voices. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Thank God, you're awake!"

"How are you?"

"When did you wake up?"

"Guys, guys." I protested softly. "Just chill…I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"You had us all worried." Came Mimi's voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"As you damn well should be." Came Roger's irate voice.

"Roger…" I said softly, not knowing what to say to him.

I heard a sigh. "It's fine, don't worry about it now…I'm just glad that you're alright, concentrate on getting better, ok?"

"Yeah…I will, I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Angel huffed and stood up, taking the phone from me. "Roger, can you do nothing but make the poor girl feel bad." She snapped. "No…no-no buts, Roger- yes I know…I don't care Roger." Angel laughed then. "Yes, yes, now, do you think you can try to cheer her up maybe?" The door opened and Edward stepped in, his eyes full of worry and pain.

I stared into his eyes and only barely noticed Angel leave, telling everyone back home that I would call back. Edward's expression looked so tortured and upset. I wanted to see his smile. "Hey," I whispered nervously.

"Bella." Edward whispered in return, walking up to my bed. He laid his frigid hand on mine. "I am so sorry."

"Wait…what?" I demanded. "What are you sorry for?"

Another flash of pain went over Edward's face again. "I pushed you away." He murmured. "That was…inexcusable."

"No," I protested softly. "I can understand-"

"Isabella Swan." Edward said firmly, cutting me off. "Don't you dare even consider finishing that statement. You are a kind, intelligent, talented, beautiful person. I should never have pushed you away."

He ran his fingers over my face and a few tears dripped from my eyes and I shivered. "I was reading up on the symptoms of overcoming addictions to heroin." He said softly. "You're going to be very cold."

I nodded tiredly. "I know, Edward." I whispered. "I've seen people break it though." I didn't know if I could, but I've seen it done.

"You can do it." Edward said as though he could read my mind-or maybe just my face. "You're strong, I know it, and I'll help you."

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling my eyes slip closed.

"Of course." Edward soothed. "Rest now, you'll be able to go back to school sooner."

My eyes snapped open. "School?" I shrieked. "Oh my God, Edward, this…it's against student code…I'll be kicked out!" My heart raced and one of the monitors began to go off.

"Sh, sh, Bella, you've got to calm down." Edward pleaded, his hands gently caressing my face. "It's alright, it's alright, you won't be expelled, I promise you."

I nodded in understanding but my heart continued to race and my breaths still came in short gasps. The door opened and Dr. Cullen and Angel rushed in.

"It's a panic attack, Edward." Dr. Cullen said. "You either have to cam her down or move."

Both of Edward's hands stilled on my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella listen to me, you have to calm down." He said. "Hold your breath when I count alright?" He paused. "Ok, Bella… 1…2…3…in…1…2…3…out…"

Slowly Edward brought me down from my panic for the second time and my eyes fell closed.

"Is she asleep?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I couldn't open my eyes to tell them otherwise. "I think so." Edward said, brushing his hand over my face. "Will she be alright, Carlisle?"

"After a while." Dr. Cullen said. "I don't have very much experience with this kind of situation. She's going to be weak…she'll need a lot of help."

The last thing I heard was Edward's solemn voice. "I'll be there."

there ya go, chapter 9 is in the works


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone wishes for Silver and Gold**

Chapter 9- Recovery

_Disclaimer- I only wish that I was amazing enough to own twilight_

_Last Time_

"_Will she be alright, Carlisle?"_

_"After a while. I don't have very much experience with this kind of situation. She's going to be weak…she'll need a lot of help."_

_ "I'll be there."_

I was sitting in the uncomfortable hospital bed the next day, playing cards with Alice, when Angel entered. Alice and I both grinned brightly, my new friend had taken to Angel very well and I was extraordinarily pleased. "What's up, girlies?" She asked amicably.

"Yet another round of 'Go-fish'. I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun." Angel said as Alice scooted to accommodate her. "Well I came to let you know that Roger called." She said, holding her cell phone out to me. "He wanted you to call him back."

I looked at the phone as if it were a dangerous beast, and if I would be using it to speak to Roger, it was a dangerous beast. My uncertain gaze traveled up to Angel. "It won't be bad." She assured me. "I wouldn't let you talk to him if it was."

I nodded and took the phone from her, flipping it open and cautiously dialing the phone number to Roger and Mark's apartment. The phone rang…once…twice…three times…four….five…six. Finally the answering machine picked up. "Roger, Mark, it's me."

There was a click of the phone being picked up. "How are you feeling?" Roger asked me.

I bit my lip. "Um…fine." I whispered.

"I'm glad." Roger said. "You had us all worried there kid."

"Yes, I know," I said softly. "I'm sorry Roger."

"Bella, listen to me." Roger ordered gently. "I don't want you to blame yourself for this. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I just want you to get better and break the addiction, ok?"

"I will." I said firmly, even though I wasn't totally sure of myself.

"Do you need me to come out there so I can help you?" He asked.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly. "Roger, I know how much a bus ticket would cost to get out here and I cannot let you do that."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I looked up at Alice and Angel who were casually chatting about different designers. Alice looked over at me and smiled. I remembered Edward's solemn promise to stay with me through this and I smiled. "I'm sure Rog," I told him. "I'll be ok." I smiled at Alice and Angel who were now watching the phone call curiously.

"If you're sure." Roger said. "Be sure to call me if you need anything though."

"Ok, thanks Roger." I said.

"Sure thing kid," He said. "Oh, and see if you can find out from Angel when he's coming home."

"Ok, I will." I assured him. "Bye Roger, tell everyone I said hello."

"Bye Bella." He said. "I will."  
I hung up the phone and passed it to Angel. "Told ya it wouldn't be bad." She said, taking the offending object from me.

Alice suddenly grinned very brightly as she looked up at the door. I followed her gaze to see Edward peering in the window straight at me. As my eyes met his strange golden ones, a sheepish smile rose to his lips.

I smiled at him in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. His smile changed to a joyous one, it was breath-taking. He pushed the door open and walked right over to my bed to press a kiss to my forehead. His usually cool lips felt almost warm against my skin. "How are you feeling today?" He asked me softly.

"Well enough." I said easily. "You'll be staying tomorrow?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course." Edward told me with a grin.

I smiled back but my body was racked with a sudden chill. "Are you alright?" Edward asked anxiously as both Alice and Angel stood from the bed.

I trembled with the sudden cold but nodded. Edward leaned forward and pressed his cheek against my forehead. Once again I was struck by how normal his skin felt against my own. It was usually so cold, he and Alice said it was because of bad circulation, but now it felt normal against my own. The room kept getting colder, it was getting to be uncomfortable. My whole body shook my mind buzzed and my head pounded.

Edward's eyes bored into mine, they were scared, I was too. He reached up to push the call button but Angel caught his hand. "It's starting." She said sadly. "She just needs to relax."

"Did you hear that love?" He asked gently, "You just need to relax. It'll go away."

I whimpered, trying to do what Edward had said. He noticed my struggle and climbed into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I clung to his shirt. "It hurts."

"I know baby." Edward whispered to me. "Just concentrate on me, ok, you're going to get better soon so you can get back to school, you never told me how your placement went." He added.

I bit down on my lip for a moment, to keep in my pained moan. "I-it went well." I forced out, trying to concentrate. "Sh-she wants me to-t-to do Irish step."

"That's great, love." He said tenderly. "Are you excited?" His hands skillfully massaged my shoulders and lower back.

My body trembled at the attention, it felt wonderful. "Mmm….yeah." I whispered. The edges of my vision were getting fuzzy and dark.

"Stay awake just a while longer, beautiful." Edward's voice was soft and gentle. I knew I was blushing when he called me beautiful, I felt my face warm slightly. He chuckled and ran his finger down my cheek. I couldn't help the tears that came; no one had ever called me pretty. Well, my friends had, but this was different. When my friends said it, it was because they had to, Edward didn't. "Oh, Bella." He whispered, pressing his lips against my forehead.

When I looked up Carlisle entered and was pressing a needle into my IV tube. "This will get rid of the worst of the withdraw symptoms." He said softly. It was hard to really understand that though. In addition to how miserable I was feeling, Edward's father had just walked into the room when we were in bed together, that was beyond embarrassing.

"Is that good for her?" Angel asked immediately. "Won't it just become another fix?"

I knew where Angel was coming from. Back home, addictions were broken the hard way. No drugs, until you didn't want them any more. Seemed like I would be lucky.

Carlisle was silent for a moment. "This particular medication does come with the risk of becoming addicting. This is why it is tightly regulated. Patients never have this particular medication on hand. And it doesn't solve their entire problem. Most patients retain chills and a light headache, but it allows them to function through the day."

Angel seemed satisfied, but not Edward. "Can she take anything for the headache?" He asked as he angled his body so he could see his father. I couldn't believe how awkward this was. I buried my blushing face into Edward's chest.

"No." Carlisle said sadly. "She can't have any pain medication beyond this one, the risk of addiction is too large."

I groaned, I felt like such a junkie. Even though I knew that by definition I was probably a junky, I had never viewed myself that way. I had always been in control. 'Then what happened the other night?'. I shook my head. I really needed to stop talking to myself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me softly.

"I'm not a junkie." I mumbled with my face pressed into his chest.

His torso shook with quiet laughter. "Silly Bella." He murmured with a fondness in his voice. "No one thinks that."

I didn't feel like disagreeing so I just pressed my face closer to his chest. "I'm tired." I said softly.

"Sleep then, my Bella." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. "You'll be able to go back to school soon."

My dreams were odd and unsettling and seemingly completely unprovoked. I was in Forks and I was in the woods. I was running. Just running. I kept stumbling on stones and tripping over roots, scaring me out of my wits. I started seeing things in the trees, faces that were white as snow I couldn't see the faces right or at least I don't remember. But I remember the eyes. Amber, like Edward's, like his family's. The shades would change. From black to amber to honey and back to black. But as I ran deeper into the woods the eyes changed, they became shades of red instead of amber. I knew that I had made a mistake, I could feel the danger from these…people.

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around. The figures drew closer and I was ready to bolt the other way when suddenly there was someone at my side that let out an animalistic growl which made them all back up. I looked at the person to see that it was Edward. 'what's going on?' I tried to say, but I could not form words, I could not breathe! I felt my blood run cold as Edward's eyes turned from amber to crimson. There was a second growl. One of the red-eyed demons came and ripped Edward away, tearing off his head before turning it's evil eyes, and sharp toothed grin, on me.

I woke with a jump and a soft scream dying on my lips. I could hear the heart monitor going positively crazy. Then I felt the arms around my waist and the torso that my body was being held to. I immediately panicked. I didn't know what was going on, I thought the red-eyed demon was holding me and I was terrified. "Edward!" I cried out.

The arms around me loosened slightly but I felt lips by my ear. "Bella, Bella, it's ok, you're alright! I'm here, don't be scared."

I was released enough to be able to look into the face of the man that held me and nearly instantly relaxed. It was Edward, the normal Edward, with his strange amber eyes. My breathing was still quick, coming in short gasps. Edward touched my hair gently, giving me a worried look. I reached up and grabbed his hand, I took a shuddering breath, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me gently.

"Yes I…it's the middle of the night Edward…how did you get in here?" It certainly wasn't that she was ungrateful but they hadn't been letting everyone stay overnight.

"I snuck in," Edward said softly. He stroked my hair again. "Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"You snuck into a hospital?" I demanded doubtfully.

"Well, I know the doctor." Edward pointed out coyly. "But you're avoiding the question, your dream…are you alright?"

I clutched Edward's shirt tightly in my hands. "Uhuh." I whispered with a nod into his chest, taking a shaky breath.

Edward tightened his arms around me. "I don't believe you." He told me softly.

"I won't remember in the morning." I pleaded with him desperately. "Please just let it go, ok?"

"Alright." Edward conceded tenderly. "Sleep now, then, I won't be here when you wake but on 9 o'clock on the dot I'll be in this room."

I nodded but clutched tightly to him as he hummed me back to sleep.

When I woke, I was alone, and the dream was only left in remnants that were hardly anything to make note of in the light hospital room. I looked around, this was the first time that I had been completely alone since my over dose. There wasn't even a nurse. I looked at the digital alarm clock beside my bed. It was nearly eight. I would have an hour before I was allowed any visitors. But maybe I could get a hold of Dr. Cullen.

With a sigh, I reached up and pressed the button to call a nurse. It was Dr. Cullen who came to my door. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked gently.

I blushed when I realized that there really wasn't a problem. "Oh…um, sorry Dr. Cullen…I guess I didn't realize where I was…a bit disoriented I think. Sorry."

He approached my bed and laid a hand on my clammy forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." I said slowly.

"You remember that we were going to start weaning you off of the heroin today?" He asked softly. "Full blackout."

"Uh-huh" I answered affirmatively but nervously. They had been sneaking me heroine until I was really feeling alright to detoxify. "I get to go back to school in a week though, right?"

"You should." Dr. Cullen said. "So long as everything goes well you should be back in class next Thursday." He patted my shoulder reassuringly. "I think Edward is already waiting to come in. Do you want me to send him in?"

I nodded emphatically. "Thanks." I added as he went to get his son.

I was only alone for a few minutes before Edward was in the room. He came right over to my bed and kissed my forehead gently. "Good morning." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I assessed myself, shaky, cold, but not much else yet. I had taken my last hit the night before, it was weird to have Dr. Cullen and especially Angel hovering over me as I shot up, I had demanded that Edward leave, the prospect of him watching had been far too horrible. "I'm still ok." I answered surely.

Edward nodded and perched on the bed beside me and I leaned into him. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

I looked down at my stomache as if there would be a sign. I thought for a moment before looking back at Edward. "They bring me breakfast at nine." I answered.

Edward leaned in so that his nose brushed mine. "That wasn't my question." I could feel his sweet breath against my face. I allowed my eyes to fall shut from the natural high. "Bella?" I opened my eyes and looked back to Edward with a dopey smile.

"I'm fine, Edward."


End file.
